Of Nightmares and Miracles
by XxLauraCrossxX
Summary: More sexually explicit depiction of Equius' and Sober!Gamzee's encounter. Contains minor gore, suffocation, reference to inflation, and necrophillia. One-shot


11/05/2013

Laura Cross

**Warnings:** Necrophilia, non-con, blood, mentions of gore and inflation  
**Pairings:** Gamzee & Equius  
_Dedicated to my Morail_

**Land of Nightmares and Miracles**

Gamzee sat on the jars. The withdrawal from the slime was starting to get bad. After that video that blasphemous Strider sent him his head had been raging violently, the murderous chuckle-voodoos bubbling at the surface of his think pan, burning holes in his eyes and filling the gaps in his belief left by the sneaky ignorance with new understanding. He knew who the messiahs were now, all he had to do was look in the mirror and he'd hear the mirthful prophecies of the Dark Carnival.

Gamzee's eyes snapped into focus as he heard loud footsteps coming down the corridor. Equius walked slowly but with intent. Karkat had told him to seek the highblood, and though he detested being below a member of the lowest possible class, he found it exciting, exhilarating…and pleasantly _nauseating_ to obey. The room around him was dark under his glasses, and the machines in the room were excreting a misty substance. He could recognize lusi in some of the green jars around him, and it made him shudder to think of what kind of force…what kind of _strength_ it required to get them there. Equius began to sweat liberally as he wound his way through the jars in his attempt to find the highblood.

As Equius walked, Gamzee watched, silently from his seat on the jar. Gamzee could feel the fluids in his body move as he watched the troll find his way through the dark, damp room. Gamzee had started young on slime, affecting his growth somewhat—making him taller than most indigo bloods his age…making him somewhat…_larger_ in some areas as well. Because of the soporifics in his body, the blood tended to flow more copiously to "certain parts" of his anatomy, making sure that he was never truly flaccid, and his bulge was never truly immobile. He smiled when Equius got closer to his jar, honking quietly as he got closer.

When Equius looked up, The darkness in the room distorted his vision. He could make out the vague outline of a skinny troll. Judging by the bright red glasses, he concluded that it was in-fact Terezi that he was speaking to. "Ah it's you Pyrope have you seen the highblood about...? Pardon, 'smelled'" He quickly corrected himself, as to not accidentally insult the blind troll. He could see the outline of a wicked smile creep across the other trolls face.

"CHECK IT THE MOTHERFUCK OUT, it's the peasantblood".  
"Peasant blood…is that a joke?"  
"If you blood…IS RUNNING A MOTHERFUCKING GAG…then soon…IT WILL BE RUNNING…through my motherfuking fingers…" The voice fluctuated and wheezed as Equius listened. He furrowed his brows in distaste. "This profanity is sickening, you'll stop."  
"you'll…KNEEL" The other troll stood up slowly, and looked down scornfully at the lower-blooded troll beneath them. Equius paused, and he began to sweat profusely. "You are not Pyrope. You are the highblood, I should have known. Remove your counterfeit eyewear at once…" He swallowed nervously. "Uh, if you please…sir."

Gamzee's smile grew at the blue bloods discomfort and he could sense his arousal growing rapidly. "I'll show you what I motherfuckin' got…IF YOU SHOW ME WHATS MOTHERFUCKIN YOURS!" His teeth were gleaming on his face and his eyes showed an almost feral desire. Equius took a step back, suddenly noticing the movement in his superiors pants. Gamzee snorted loudly. "It was A MOTHERFUCKING joke." He honked quietly as he moved closer to the edge of the jar he was standing on.

"We really should talk…"  
"You really should kneel." As Gamzee spoke, Equius strained his ears to try and hear the highblood more clearly. "What was that, the volume of your voice keeps fluctuating…"  
"I SAID, kneel motherfucker…" Equius moved closer still, "I TOLD YOU TO MOTHERFUCKING KNEEL MOTHERFUCKER" Gamzee screamed and took bow and arrow out of his deck. Quickly and efficiently, he shot Equius in the knee before the other troll could react.

The highblood jumped off of his perch and walked briskly to the crippled blue blood, smiling maniacally. As he stopped in front of Equius, Gamzee's bulge began to pulse with an almost deafening arousal; the large mass was desperate to escape the confines of Gamzee's coarse pants. As the tension in his body grew he could see Equius staring at his crotch with utter terror that was only just hidden behind his dark glasses. In his excitement, Gamzee broke the bow his was holding, snapping it perfectly down the middle. This action alone was enough to make Equius sweat even more. He tried to escape, but his body refused to move from its spot—whether it was because of his injury or just terror he didn't have to chance to decide.

Gamzee pushed Equius roughly to the ground and began scratching and clawing both of their clothes away. The highblood grabbed roughly at Equius' neck, holding it tightly as the Blue blood struggled for air. Though there was the obvious strength difference, there was not much Equius could do against his assailant. It wasn't just the pain in his leg that was stopping him from fighting, it was the emotions swirling in his head—his loyalty to the caste system…his promise to Nepeta that he would come back...he didn't know what to do. Every time Gamzee ran his nails down Equius body, his mind screamed, and he thought of his beloved morail, unprotected. Karkat had said that there were _three_ murderous trolls walking around—he was facing one right now, but there were still two potential threats out there. He cringed to think what could happen to Nepeta if left alone for too long. He decided that his morail was more important than the high blood, but just as he was about to start fighting back, Gamzee stuffed something sticky in his mouth and forced it down his throat.

"I saved this for something motherfuckin' SPECIAL. This is the last of MY MOTHERFUCKIN' SLIME." Gamzee honked loudly, watching as the unfiltered sopor invaded the strong trolls mind. "_I've_ built up a tolerance brother…BUT A MOTHERFUCKIN' NEW USER…? Shit'll be intense motherfucker." Equius' muscles slacked and he could barely move and had to concentrate on every breath. He was glad for the numbness when he saw Gamzee's terrifying bulge begin to intertwine with his own. The sheer thickness of the long tendril was barbarous. Gamzee took Equius' bulge and pushed it out of the way as he dripped his copious fluids onto the other trolls nook—but no amount of natural lubricant could possibly prepare Equius for what happened next.

Even with the numbing effects of the sopor, Equius was almost overpowered by the pain of his nook being torn apart by Gamzee's massive bulge. Equius screamed out as the large troll brutalized his cunt. He could hear Gamzee cackling and honking and swearing at him all the while. After a time he began to beg and plead for the highblood to stop, but he was answered only with laughing and obnoxious honking each time.

He eventually felt himself begin to enjoy the sensations in his body; he cringed as his bulge pulsed with every thrust of the highblood, and was sickened when the blood flowing out of his nook was replaced by sexual fluids. Gamzee saw his arousal growing, and his think pan birthed a wicked idea. He took the broken bow and began choking Equius with it, making the bowstring slowly dig into his neck. Equius saw black spots form in his vision and tried in vein to breath. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body became hyper sensitive. But he didn't find his fading unpleasant…he was selfishly happy that it would finally end. He could at long last escape from this torture. The sheer pleasure, and bliss of his death brought him to his climax, and he released his fluids all over Gamzee's chest and bulge, making the other troll smile widely at the blue stains that would most likely be left on his chest.

Gamzee did not stop trusting after the last bit of life had left the other troll. If anything, he thrust faster—without the other troll tightening his nook he found it much easier to shove the rest of his massive bulge into the dead troll. He honked loudly as he roughly impaled the limp corpse. Gamzee dug his nails into its side and tore open the skin. He continued to loudly fuck the dead body until finally he released an unreal amount of fluid into the dead trolls' stomach. So much so, that he saw the muscular abdomen swell freely. Gamzee smiled at the once prestigious and prideful troll now reduced to a pitiful mass flesh that had been dominated on the cold metal floor. He pulled out and watched his fluids pour out of the corpse's dead hole.

Soon after he redressed, he found that he was still unsatisfied. Gamzee smiled when he heard the vents creak, and realized he wouldn't have to wait long before he could get himself some pussy.


End file.
